Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation. The well may be drilled at the surface or at a subsea location and the flow of fluids may be handled by several different types of equipment. In subsea operations, for example, a variety of subsea components may be disposed on the seabed. Examples of such subsea components comprise subsea wellheads, subsea trees, flowlines, jumpers, and/or various other types of subsea components. The flowlines and jumpers may be coupled to various components via engagement of hubs which are secured together by a clamp. Certain existing clamps may be actuated between open and closed configurations via rotation of a lead screw threadably coupled with adjacent segments of the clamp. Individual lead screws may be rotated by a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) to set the clamp, but limitations exist with respect to the amount of torque which may be applied by the ROV.